Nüvvâb
nüvvâb ~ نواب nüvvâb ::: (a. s. ve i. nevb'den. nâib'inc) : (bkz : nâib). Mekteb-i nüvvâb : naip yetiştiren mektep (*okul). (bkz. : mekteb-i kuzât) Original text Meaning *Vice Presidents General نواب الرئيس *lyotrope Chemistry نواب = سهل الذوبان *Commissaries; Deputies General نوّاب *Representatives General نواب *representatives Financial ممثلين نواب *Cyclothymia Scientific نواب - جنون دوري *Deputy; member of Parliament Legal نائب في مجلس نواب Deputy chief executives Military نواب كبار المسئولين التنفيذيين Deputies meeting UN اجتماع نواب المدير التنفيذي *United States House of Representatives General الولايات المتحدة مجلس النواب United States House of Representatives General مجلس النواب الأمريكي Lower chamber (US) Legal مجلس النواب الأمريكي People's Representation Council General مجلس النواب ‎Chamber of deputies General مجلس النواب ‎Chamber of deputy General مجلس النواب House of Representatives General مجلس النواب lower house General مجلس النواب *Majlis-i Oli General مجلس النواب House of representatives (US) Legal مجلس النواب *Interpellation Political استجواب الوزراء او النواب ‎Congress General مؤتمر ، مجلس النواب الأمريكي Congress Legal مؤتمر ، مجلس النواب الأمريكى ( كونجرهـ ،) ‎Session of parliament General دورة انعقاد مجلس النواب Related Words نوبية نّوبيّ ناوب نوبة النوبة نوب نوبات نوّاب نويبي نَوَائِبيّ تنّوب منوبة منوب ينوب بالتّنَاوُب تّناوب تّناوبات التناوب تناوبي يتناوب متناوبة متناوب النوبيون أَنَابَ أَنَبْنَا Contextual Example: نواب in a translated text أعلن المؤتمر الاستثنائي لحزب حركة التطور الاجتماعي في أفريقيا السوداء رئيس الدولة إمبراطورا ، وتشكلت الجمعية الوطنية من نواب منتخبين يتمتعون بجميع الحصاناتThe Head of State was proclaimed Emperor by the MESAN Special Congress , while the National Assembly was made up of elected deputies who enjoyed full immunityعامة عملا بالمادة 18 من النظام الداخلي للجان الرئيسية لمجلس التجارة والتنمية ، تنتخب اللجنة رئيسا وخمسة نواب للرئيس ومقررا من بين ممثلي الدول الأعضاء فيها ، آخذة في الحسبان ضرورة ضمان التوزيع الجغرافي العادلIn accordance with rule 18 of the rules of procedure of the main Commissions of the Trade and Development Board , the Commission is to elect a Chairperson , five Vice - Chairpersons and a Rapporteur from among the representatives of its members , taking into account the need to ensure equitable geographical distributionعامة عملا بالمادة 17 - 1 من النظام الداخلي ، تنتخب اللجنة كل سنة في بداية دورتها العادية رئيسا وثلاثة نواب للرئيس من بين ممثلي الدول الأعضاء فيها ، ومقررا من بين وفود الدول الأعضاء فيهاIn accordance with rule 17 . 1 , each year , at the commencement of its regular session , the Committee shall elect from among the representatives of its members a Chairman and three Vice - Chairmen , and from among the delegations of its members a Rapporteurعامة في نهاية كل دورة ، ينتخب رئيس وثمانية نواب للرئيس ومقرر من بين ممثلي الدول الأطرافAt the end of each session , a President , eight Vice - Presidents and a Rapporteur shall be elected from among the representatives of the States Partiesعامة نواب الرئيس : ممثلو الدول الأعضاء التالية : إسرائيل ، أوزبكستان ، وبوليفيا ، وجامايكا ، وجمهورية كوريا ، والمملكة المتحدة لبريطانيا العظمى وأيرلندا الشماليةRepresentatives of the following Member States : Bolivia , Israel , Jamaica , the Republic of Korea , the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and Uzbekistanعامة وترأس المرأة 23 في المائة من المجالس المحلية كما أنها تمثل 43 في المائة بين نواب رؤساء هذه المجالسAmong the chairpersons of local majlis of people's deputies , 23 are women ; among the deputy chairpersons , 43 are womenعامة وتلاحظ اللجنة مع الارتياح أن السكان الأصليين ممثلون في البرلمان من جانب ما لا يقل عن ثلاثة نواب ومناوبين لهم ينتخبهم السكان الأصليون وفقا لعاداتهم وتقاليدهمThe Committee notes with satisfaction that indigenous peoples are represented in the National Assembly , which has at least three indigenous deputies with their respective alternates , elected by indigenous peoples in keeping with their traditions and customsعامة More... > Nearby Words نواء نوائب نوائبي نوابت نوابر نوابض نوابط نواة وابٍ: (اسم) نَوابٍ : جمع نابية نُوَّاب: (اسم) نُوَّاب : جمع نائِب نَواب: (اسم) نَواب : جمع نابية نائِب: (اسم) الجمع : نائبون و نُوَّاب ، المؤنث : نائبة ، و الجمع للمؤنث : نائبات و نوائبُ النائِبُ : مَن قام مقام غيره في أمر أَو عَمَل خَيْرٌ نائبٌ : كثيرٌ عَوَّادٌ نَائِبٌ فِي الْبَرْلَمَانِ : مُمَثِّلُ جَمَاعَةٍ مِنَ الأُمَّةِ يَنْتَخِبُهُ الشَّعْبُ لِيَنُوبَ عَنْهُ وَلِيُدَافِعَ عَنْ حُقُوقِهِ وَيَصُونَهَا ، كَمَا يَعْمَلُ عَلَى سَنِّ القَوَانِينِ فِي مَجْلِسِ النُّوَّابِ ، أَوْمَجْلِسِ الأُمَّةِ نَائِبٌ عَسْكَرِيٌّ : رُتْبَةٌ عَسْكَرِيَّةٌ فِي صَفِّ الضَّابِطِ النَّائب العامّ : مُمثِّل النِّيابة العامّة نائب الفاعل : ( النحو والصرف ) اسم صريح أو مُؤوَّل تقدَّمه فعل مبنيٌّ للمجهول وناب عن الفاعل بعد حذفه نَبْت: (اسم) نَبْت : مصدر نبَتَ نَبت: (اسم) مصدر نَبَتَ النَّبْتُ : النَّباتُ ، ما أخرجته الأرضُ من زرعٍ وشجرٍ نبْتة سُوء : من لا يُرْتَجى منه خير ، ولا نفع نَوْب: (اسم) نَوْب : مصدر نابَ نَوب: (اسم) مصدر نَابَ بَيْنَهُ وَبَيْنَ الوُصُولِ نَوْبٌ : مَسِيرَةُ يَوْمٍ وَلَيْلَةٍ نَوْبُ الشَّيْءِ : قُوَّتُهُ كَانَ بِنَوْبٍ مِنْهُ : بِقُرْبٍ نُوَب: (اسم) نُوَب : جمع نَوبة نابَ: (فعل) نابَ / نابَ إلى يَنُوب ، نُبْ ، نَوْبًا ، فهو نائِبٌ والجمع : نُوَّابٌ ، والمفعول مَنُوب إليه نابَ الشّيء : ُ قَرُبَ ناب النَّحلُ إلى الخلايا : رجع إليها واعتادها ناب إلى الله : تاب ولزم طاعتَه نابَ: (فعل) نابَ عن يَنُوب ، نُبْ ، نِيابَةً ، فهو نائِبٌ والجمع : نُوَّابٌ ، والمفعول منوبٌ عنه ناب الوكيلُ عن المدير : قام مقامه ناب المرشّحُ عن منطقته ، تسلّم جائزةً بالنِّيابة عن صاحبها : بالوكالة عنه ، نابَ: (فعل) نابَ يَنُوب ، نُبْ ، نَوْبًا ونَوْبَةً ، فهو نائِبٌ والجمع : نُوَّابٌ ، والمفعول مَنُوب نابَه أمرٌ أصابه ، نزل به نابه مكروهٌ ، نابَ: (فعل) نابَ يَنِيب ، نِبْ ، نَيْبًا ، فهو نائِبٌ والجمع : نُوَّابٌ ، والمفعول مَنيب ناب الرَّجُلَ أصاب نابَه نابتْهُ الضّربةُ ، ناوَبَ: (فعل) ناوبَ يناوب ، مناوبةً ، فهو مُناوِب ، والمفعول مُناوَب نَاوَبَهُ في الشيء والأمر : سَاهَمَهُ فيه وتداوله معه بالنَّوْبَة نائِب: (اسم) نائِب : فاعل من نابَ نبَتَ: (فعل) نبَتَ يَنبُت ، نَبْتًا ونَباتًا و نُبوتًا ، فهو نابِت نبَت الزَّرعُ : خرج من الأرض وأخذ ينمو نبَتتِ الأرضُ : صارت ذات نباتٍ نبَت الشَّعْرُ : برز ظاهرًا نبَتت فِكرةٌ ونحوُها : تولَّدت ، نشأت وتكوَّنت نَبَتَ فِي مَنْبِتِ صِدْقٍ نَبْتَةً ونَبَاتاً : نَشَأَ مَنْشَأَ صِدْقٍ ، أَيْ فِي وَسَطٍ جُبِلَ عَلَى الصِّدْقِ نَبَتَتْ لَهُمْ نَابِتَةٌ : أَيْ نَشَأَ لَهُمْ نَشْءٌ صِغَارٌ نَبَتَ ثَديُ الجارية نُبوتًا : نَهَد وارتفع نبتت لهم نابتة : نشأ لهم نَشءٌ : صغار نبْت: (اسم) نبْت : جمع نَبتة نبَّتَ: (فعل) نبَّتَ ينبِّت ، تنبيتًا ، فهو مُنبِّت ، والمفعول مُنبَّت - للمتعدِّي نبَّت الزَّرْعُ : بدا لأوّل ما يظهر من الأرض نبَّت الشجرةَ : استنبتها ، غرسها ، زرعها نبَّت الحبَّ ، نبِّت أجلك بين عينيك : ضعه نُصب عينيك نبَّت الصبيَّ : أنبته ، ربّاه ، وأحسن تعهّده نوَّبَ: (فعل) نوَّبَ ينوِّب ، تَنوِيبًا ، فهو مُنوِّب ، والمفعول مُنَوَّب نَوَّبَهُ : جعل له النَّوْبَة كلمات ذات صلة اِستنابة اِنتابَ إِنابة أَناب أنياب تَناوَبَ تَنوِيب مَناب مُتناوَب مُنَوَّب مُنِيب مُناوَب مُناوَبة نَوابٍ نَوب نَوبة نابَ ناوَبَ نائِب نائِبة نوائبُ نيابة نيابيّ تعريف و معنى نواب في قاموس المعجم الوسيط ،اللغة العربية المعاصر ،الرائد ،لسان العرب ،القاموس المحيط. قاموس عربي عربي نَبْتُ ـ نَبْتُ : النَّباتُ ، وقد نَبَتَتِ الأرضُ وأنْبَتَتْ . ـ مَنْبِتُ : مَوْضِعُهُ ، شاذٌّ ، والقياسُ مَنْبَتٌ . ـ نَبَتَ البَقْلُ : كأَنْبَتَ ، ـ نَبَتَ ثَدْيُ الجارِيَةِ نُبوتاً : نَهَدَ . ـ أنْبَتَه اللَّهُ فهو مَنْبوتٌ . ـ أنْبَتَ الغُلامُ : نَبَتَتْ عانَتُه . ـ تَنْبيتُ : التَّرْبِيَةُ ، والغَرْسُ ، واسْمٌ لما يَنْبُتُ من دِقِّ الشَّجَرِ وكِبارِه . ـ نابِتُ بنُ يَزيدَ ، وأحمدُ بنُ نابِتٍ الأَنْدَلُسِي ، وعليُّ بنُ نابِتٍ الواعِظُ : مُحَدِّثو... المزيد المعجم: القاموس المحيط نوّاب الأكثريّة ( سة ) جماعة أو حزب يملك أكثريَّة الأصوات أو يمثل العددَ الأكبر من الأعضاء في جمعيَّة انتخابيَّة . المعجم: عربي عامة نوّاب الوسط ( سة ) مجموعة أعضاء مجلس سياسيّ يجلسون في الوَسَط ، أو مَنْ ينتمون إلى تيار سياسيّ معتدل ، بخلاف اليساريين واليمينيين . المعجم: عربي عامة نائِب نائب - ج ، نوب ونواب 1 - نائب من قام مقام غيره في أمر أو عمل : « نائب الرئيس ». 2 - نائب : « خير نائب » : كثير . 3 - نائب : و جمع : نواب من يمثل الشعب فينوب عنه في السلطة التشريعية فيسن القوانين ويسهر على مصلحة البلاد . 4 - نائب : رتبة عسكرية في صف الضابط . 5 - نائب : واحد « النوب » للنحل . المعجم: الرائد نوب " نابَ الأَمْرُ نَوْباً ونَوبةً : نزَلَ . ونابَتْهم نَوائبُ الدَّهْر . وفي حديث خَيْبَر : قسَمها نِصْفَينِ : نِصْفاً لنَوائِـبِه وحاجاتِه ، ونِصفاً بين المسلمين . النَّوائِبُ : جمع نائبةٍ ، وهي ما يَنُوبُ الإِنسانَ أَي يَنْزِلُ به من الـمُهمَّات والحَوادِثِ . والنَّائِـبَةُ : الـمُصيبةُ ، واحدةُ نوائبِ الدَّهْر . والنائبة : النازلةُ ، وهي النَّوائِبُ والنُّوَبُ ، الأَخيرةُ نادرة . قال ابن جني : مَجِـيءُ فَعْلةٍ على فُعَلٍ ، يُرِيكَ كأَنها إِنما جاءَتْ عندهم من فُعْلَة ، فكأَنَّ نَوْبَ... المزيد المعجم: